


Sway

by Clover



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover/pseuds/Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When marimba rhythms start to play</i>
  <br/><i>Dance with me, make me sway</i>
  <br/><i>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore</i>
  <br/><i>Hold me close, sway me more</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Like a flower bending in the breeze</i>
  <br/><i>Bend with me, sway with ease</i>
  <br/><i>When we dance you have a way with me</i>
  <br/><i>Stay with me, sway with me </i>
</p>
<p><i>Other dancers may be on the floor</i><br/><i>Dear, but my eyes will see only you</i><br/><i>Only you have the magic technique</i><br/><i>When we sway I go weak</i><br/>~ Sway by Michael Buble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

Bruce’s steps are confident and Jason’s as light on his feet as ever. The way they move together makes it hard for anyone to imagine that they had ever traded blows, moving to the music like it was imagined just for them. But maybe they can only move together the way they do because their fighting had been its own kind of dance; one that the particular steps were entirely unique to them, regardless of whoever else their partner might have been. Bruce leads, but Jason manages to steal the direction of their steps away from Bruce’s control easily enough when he wants to. He gives it back, although it’s only a matter of time before Jason decides to take control of their dance once again and Bruce never falters and he never minds.

In the background, Dick has managed to steal Tim away and coax him into joining him in moving to the music. There’s a kind of honesty in the slight awkwardness to their steps, but they don’t miss a step and they still manage to be head and tails better than most of the people out on the dance floor. Dick may be the one who’s leading, but Tim isn’t just responding and being lead around either. 

Cass just smiles as she watches her family so effortlessly captures the attention of everyone in the room. They might be just a show to the rest of the nameless patrons, but she can read so much more into their movements. The truth in their bodies of their relationships and how they regard one another when their guards are lowered enough to enjoy themselves. A glance over at the youngest member of her family and Cass spares a thought to wonder what Damian’s dance will be like and who his partner will be. 

Whoever it is, she’s looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why music is a beautiful thing to have at work, especially in an office setting. Song comes on and this is the result. For the record, the song was Michael Buble’s: _'Sway’._


End file.
